


Last First

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [12]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: Hoseok and Kihyun go on their first date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Last First  
>  **Pairing(s):** Hoseok/Kihyun  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word count:** 1.6k  
>  **Author’s note:** The more I write “Wonho,” the more I want to change it to Hoseok lol. I’ll probably change it later, but :’) please enjoy embarrassing Wonho!
> 
> Edit: "Wonho" has now been changed to "Hoseok" haha.

The hall is full of students, making it more difficult for Hoseok to make the speedy escape he had wanted. He’s been waiting for this day for weeks and weeks now (okay, years if he’s going to be completely honest) and to say he’s excited is an understatement.

He has his first date with Kihyun today and part of Hoseok wants to dance from joy and part of him wants to puke from stress.

After Hoseok had met Kihyun in the coffee shop, things have been going better than Hoseok could have ever hoped for. Kihyun is easy-going, if not a little savage when he teases Hoseok for doing something embarrassing. But he’s also sweet, offering to video chat with Hoseok late at night when Hoseok has to pull an all-nighter _again_. Kihyun never makes it through the night, but the little glimpses Hoseok catches of Kihyun’s sleeping face before he exits out of the tab powers him through the rest of the night.

Hoseok has never gotten along with someone so quickly and so easily. It’s terrifying, to be honest, but it’s also refreshing. Just because they’re soulmates doesn’t mean they have to end up together romantically – Hoseok has heard enough stories about those who don’t to realize this – but Hoseok is confident that he and Kihyun can be amazing friends at the very least.

There is no sight of Kihyun at their meeting spot when Hoseok arrives, so he finds a bench and plops down on it. It’s a nice day out, and Hoseok doesn’t want to be cheesy, but he also doesn’t think it’s a coincidence that on the day he’s going on a date with Kihyun, the sun it out and there’s a slight breeze to keep it from getting uncomfortably warm.

A breeze comes by, ruffling Hoseok’s bangs and pushing hair into his eyes. He’s reaching up to fix it when there are suddenly hands on his shoulders. Hoseok yelps, heartbeat skyrocketing as he turns around with wide eyes to find Kihyun holding his stomach as he laughs.

“Kihyun!” Hoseok whines, completely mortified at the sound he had let out. “That wasn’t funny!”

Kihyun’s laughter fades out, but he still looks amused as he says, “Stop pouting. It was kind of funny.”

“It’s only funny because it isn’t you,” Hoseok grumbles.

Kihyun chuckles one more time before putting his hands on Hoseok’s shoulders again, slower this time so Hoseok knows to expect the light touch. “I’m sorry,” Kihyun says, face right in front of Hoseok’s. His eyes are practically sparkling when he continues with, “Ready to go?”

“I haven’t forgiven you yet,” Hoseok replies, but he gets up anyways, lips curling into a smile when Kihyun practically beams.

The pizza place on campus isn’t the most romantic or ingenious place to have a first date, but neither of them had felt like going off campus and spending more money when there was a perfectly good place on campus.

Hoseok holds the door open for Kihyun, whose lips twitch at the gesture. “What a gentleman.”

Hoseok flounders, not quite sure how to respond, but Kihyun saunters away before Hoseok has to.

Over the next half hour, things only seem to get worse for Hoseok. It was fine at first – they managed to find toppings they both were okay with, and conversation went well as usual. The butterflies that have constantly been fluttering around his stomach fade to the background and Hoseok finds himself feeling so happy, yet still nervous. His hands are still shaking a bit when their pizza arrives and Kihyun is in the middle of a story when Hoseok accidentally knocks his glass of water over when he goes to reach for the extra cheese shaker. Thankfully, the water doesn’t spill on Kihyun and only gets a portion of Hoseok’s pants, but he still fumbles anyways, frantic as he pats down his pants.

“Are you okay?” Kihyun asks, concern evident in his voice.

“I’m fine!” Hoseok exclaims, clearing his throat because his voice had gone slightly high-pitched at the end. “Don’t worry, it’s just water. There’s only a small spot on my pants.”

Kihyun doesn’t look very convinced, but he drops it, continuing with his story. 

It isn’t even five minutes later when a mushroom from Hoseok’s pizza falls off and lands on his shirt.

“No, no, no,” Hoseok says to himself, praying that when he lifts the mushroom, there isn’t going to be a stain.

As if luck already wasn’t on his side, it really isn’t now. There’s a mushroom-shaped imprint staring up at Hoseok when he moves the mushroom out of the way, and he’s sure a whimper escapes his lips at the sight. This is one of his favorite shirts; he only hopes that it doesn’t stain easily.

“Is everything okay?”

Hoseok panics, blurting out, “Yeah, of course, everything is fine. Why wouldn’t it be?”

Kihyun looks like a cross between amused and concerned when he says, “Well you just whimpered. And I saw the mushroom fall.”

Hoseok slumps back against his chair with a small sigh. “I’m sorry, but can I just go wash this off really quick? I don’t want it to stain.”

“Of course,” Kihyun agrees quickly and it’s all Hoseok needs before he’s sprinting way towards the bathroom.

“Get it together,” Hoseok fervently tells himself, slapping his cheeks a bit. He’s made himself look like a fool practically the whole time he’s been with Kihyun thus far and he doesn’t have much hope for anything to be better at this point.

“You can do it,” he tells himself through the mirror. Even though he can see the slight waver in his eyes, he still nods firmly because he _can_ do this. He’s already dropped water and food on himself, there really isn’t anything else that can go wrong.

“Sorry again,” Hoseok says as he slides back into the booth.

Kihyun smiles and Hoseok swears he feels his cheeks heating up from such a beautiful sight, and directed at him at that. “Don’t worry about it. I just hope you got it out before it could stain.”

There are two larges circles of water on his clothes, but at least he got the stains out, so he can’t complain much. He tells Kihyun just as much, heart fluttering at the pretty laugh Kihyun lets out.

Mercifully, nothing else goes wrong for the rest of the date and Hoseok feels pleasantly full when they walk out, both from the food and from the time he spent with Kihyun. Hoseok has learned so much about Kihyun in the last hour and he knows that there are so many _more_ things that he can learn and it excites him.

Until Hoseok realizes that just because it was a good date for him – minus all of the embarrassment – it doesn’t mean it was also a good date for Kihyun. There’s a possibility that Kihyun might not ever want to go on another date with Hoseok and that’s disheartening.

Kihyun must realize his change in mood because after Hoseok keeps to himself for a while, Kihyun turns inquisitive eyes on him. Hoseok feels like he’s under a microscope, shrinking in on himself the more Kihyun looks at him, which only causes Kihyun to look closer. He doesn’t say anything, but his eyebrows are furrowed slightly when he looks back forward and that can’t be a good sign.

The silence is a bit awkward after that and Hoseok knows that it’s his fault. He internally berates himself for continuing to screw up.

They arrive back at where they met earlier in the day, and Hoseok is decisively looking anywhere but at Kihyun. Hoseok doesn’t want to see the pity on Kihyun’s face, doesn’t want to hear that Kihyun doesn’t want to date someone who is as embarrassing as he is.

Hoseok is so busy with his thoughts that he barely hears Kihyun’s soft voice say, “I had fun today.”

And Hoseok, being an idiot, blurts out, “You did?”

Kihyun smiles and Hoseok is, once again, mortified. He really wishes that he could stop being awkward for one second, to maybe prove to Kihyun that he really isn’t like this normally.

“Should I not have?”

“No, no! I mean...well it wasn’t the best with how many embarrassing things I did all day,” Hoseok murmurs, cheeks warming up with how Kihyun is looking at him.

Kihyun softens, and his hand is so, so warm when he grabs Hoseok’s hand. “Hey,” he says softly, and Hoseok is barely paying attention, focusing all of his energy on not wheezing from the feeling of Kihyun’s small hand in his. “Mistakes happen. It’s not like you’re the first person to accidentally spill something on yourself. If anything, I’m kind of flattered since that means you were nervous. But I was, too. I still am.”

“You are?” Hoseok asks, disbelief coloring his voice. Kihyun had seemed like the picture perfect image of calm all throughout their date. Hoseok might have been too busy trying to not make himself look even dumber than he already had, but there’s no mistaking that he had also stared at Kihyun quite a bit. If Kihyun hadn’t told him, he never would have known, that’s how put together Kihyun had seemed.

Kihyun smiles. “Yeah. It’s not every day that you go out on your last first date, right?”

Hoseok’s breath catches, the implications of Kihyun’s words catching up to him all at once. He doesn’t know what to say, mouth opening and closing in an effort to say something, but nothing comes out.

“And,” Kihyun continues, Hoseok’s focus immediately on him again. Kihyun smirks, and Hoseok’s heart gives a particularly hard beat at that, before his pretty lips open and he says, “I’m also better at hiding how nervous I am.”

“Kihyun!” Hoseok cries, but his indignation doesn’t last long, not with how beautiful Kihyun looks as he laughs and his eyes scrunch up and with how warm Kihyun’s hand is in his.


End file.
